Natsu and Lucy
by beatress
Summary: They're alike but they'r different. They're together but still they're far apart... But that is not what is important... What is important is...? FOR ALL THE NaLu LOVERS and others too... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE IT! ONE-SHOT!


**Me: Minna! I know I have stories to complete but I'm too busy. My exams are fast approaching and I am studying for that. So, The update sure will be late! Gomenasai! This just to make up for it…**

**Natsu: Now what situation I am in, in this fic? (asked annoyedly)**

**Me: You have to wait but I didn't put you in any of the following situations, except for a few… Most of them belong to Hiro Masima sensei. I own the writing alone and a few parts here and there… Hope you all like it!**

**Natsu: Err... She began with something and ended up with something... I don't know if you guys will like it...  
**

**Me: Well, this is for all NaLu lovers. But everyone is welcome to read. Enjoy, minna**

* * *

**Lucy and Natsu….**

* * *

**He is a boy. She is a girl…**

"_Layla, she's our daughter," The blonde haired man said to his wife who gained consciousness, just a while ago, after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. Tears surfaced in the blonde mother's eyes as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Her baby felt so fragile as if she would break if she held her even a little tight in her arms._

"_No, Jude, it's our Lucy!" she said, filling her husband's heart up with joy. He kissed his wife's and 'his' Lucy's forehead. Smiling he stood by their side, watching his wife cradle the new born._

* * *

"What's that I smell? A human?" A fierce dragon ran in the direction of the scent. Humans didn't possibly live anywhere near the place, he lived in. How was it possible to even get the smell of a human?

The red fire breathing dragon ran until he found a cradle. He peeped into it, snorting his nose. As he sniffed the figure he saw sleeping in the little green cradle, his eyes went wide. It indeed was a human! Who left him there amidst the dangerous mountains and in the dark forest? Whoever did that, he couldn't leave the child like them.

The little boy opened his eyes slowly, flashing out a grin. The dragon felt his heart melting at this sight. The boy began playing with the dragon.

"You not afraid of me, little one?" the dragon asked.

The boy was still smiling. How stupid that dragon be? He's just a few months old baby. It was obvious that he couldn't answer him.

"People run away from me as soon as they get a glimpse of my mane, freaking out. Even the mages fear me. But here are you who show no trace of hesitation in playing with a mighty dragon like me. Somehow, you make my heart warm. From now on, I'll look after you. You're going to be my boy, Natsu Dragneel, The son of the Fire Dragon Igneel" the fire dragon promised himself as he let out a growl in happiness.

* * *

**She lived in a mansion. He lived in mountains…**

"_Miss Lucy, eat your food!" a maid ran after her. _

"_Miss Lucy, You're clothes will get dirty. Don't run here and there, please" another maid requested._

"_Miss Lucy, put on your shoes," another one pleaded._

"_No! I want mama!" she said as she ran outside her room in her cute little pink frock. She was running through the large corridors, down the hallways full of pictures of the happy family. _

"_Mama! Mama!" she cried, calling out loud for her mother._

"_Lucy, dear?" a voice called out. The little blonde turned back in a flash, as soon as she heard her mother's voice. She ran to her, jumping into her arms. _

"_Mama, where were you? I've been searching for you since morning…" the daughter asked, her brown eyes demanding an explanation as she pouted._

"_Now, don't be like that. Papa and I were having a stroll in the garden until I heard your cries," Layla replied. She saw the maids who came running after her little daughter, panting. They were carrying the things in their hands. She looked at her daughter and then at her maids. So, her daughter did that again._

"_So, Lucy did make the maids run after her again?" she cocked an eyebrow._

"_Lucy wanted to see mama!" the little girl smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Layla couldn't help but giggle at the girl's actions._

"_Now, if Lucy gets dressed up and she won't make the maids run after her again, then mama will show Lucy some magic" Layla said, knowing the trick would work._

"_Ma-g-im?" Lucy found it hard to pronounce._

"_No, dear. Magic!" _

"_Ma-g-ic? Alright, I'll never make them run after me. I promise!" she squealed out of curiosity. She wanted to find out what magic was._

"_Alright then. If you promise so," Layla winked at her daughter._

_**0**_

"_Now, Gate of the Goat! I open thee! Capricorn," she called out as the goat spirit appeared out of a puff._

"_Wow!" Lucy watched her mother in awe. She was pretty strong and cool!_

"_How is it, Lucy?" she asked, asking the goat spirit to disappear as soon as he appeared._

"_That's great, Mama! You were so cool! Was it a goat that appeared?" she asked her mother, already sitting on her lap._

"_He's not a goat! He's a celestial spirit" she replied, smiling._

"_Celes-ti-al spwi-ri-t?" Lucy tried hard to spell it correct. Layla giggled once again._

"_Yes, celestial spirit!"_

"_What are they?" the daughter asked._

"_They're just like us. They laugh. They cry. They feel happy. They feel pain.. They're just from a different world. They're…. friends!" Layla answered. _

"_Friends?" Lucy said, "I want friends too! Mama teach it to me also" _

"_Sure! But first,there is a secret to this magic."_

"_Secret?" Curiosity was written over the little girl's face._

"_Yes, Spirits are not tools you fight with or shield yourself with. Their friends and you'll have to fight along side them and love them. It is only then that you will become a powerful Celestial spirit mage. Celestial spirit magic is all about the bonds you have with your spirits…" Layla said, placing her hand on Lucy's chest where her heart is._

"_Love? I'll love them, mama! I'll love them as much as I love you. And I will protect them too. They're friends, right?" the girl said, her eyes sparkling with joy. Layla smiled at her daughter. She couldn't wait to teach her daughter some of her own magic._

* * *

"I'm tired," the pink haired boy fell down to the hard ground. "I'm unable to learn the magic!"

"You're the son of Igneel and you say you're giving up!" the fire dragon glared. You should know never to anger a large mighty, fire breathing dragon, especially he's tutoring you some rare magic himself.

"Hai!" the boy got back to his practice. The dragon smiled at his son.

His son formed his mouth into an 'o' and let out a dragon roar, melting the rocks in front of him. The dragon was taken by surprise. Did the boy learn the dragon's roar in just two days?

"Oi, how did you do that?" he asked, sternly but trying to hide his surprise.

"What did I do?" the boy asked, baffled as he didn't understand what his father was saying. He…. Didn't remember anything…

A vein popped on the head of the dragon.

"What did you say?" he said, knocking his son unconscious.

"Idiot! Dumb!" he mumbled to himself, watching his unconscious son, waiting for him to regain his consciousness. "But he sure is very strong!"

The dragon smiled to himself…

"I'm glad I found him"

* * *

**But in the year X777, they lost something that was most precious to them…. **

"_No! Mama! Mama!" Lucy cried her eyes out but she knew her mama wouldn't come back. She went to the stars to watch over her. Now she will not come back._

"_Miss Lucy!" the maids called but she ignored their calls. She wanted her mama badly… She just wanted her mama back! But she couldn't get what she want this time…_

* * *

A tear slipped down his tanned cheeks.

"Igneel!" he roared for the hundredth time.

He just slept as usual at the night. When he woke up in the morning, his father was missing. He searched through the entire forest, down the valleys but there was no sign of his father.

He fell down to his knees and letting out one more roar, "Igneel!"

Another tear made its way down his cheek. His father wouldn't come. He disappeared! He left him alone, with nowhere to go!

* * *

**She was alone.. He was with his friends… **

**She longed for a family… He had a new family…**

"_Didn't I tell you not to disturb me in the middle of my work?" her father shouted, throwing away the rice ball she made. She cried for a long time that day! She had been lonely ever since her mother's death… in that big mansion of hers…_

* * *

"So, you want to join Fairytail?" a short old man asked the pink haired boy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a guild. You'll make lot of friends and you'll become stronger," the old man said.

"If I became strong… then I will be able to find Igneel also! I want to become strong! I want friends! I want to join Fairytail, gramps! I'm all fired up!" the little boy said.

"You've already called me gramps! So, come with me!" the old man extended his hand.

The boy grabbed his hand and ran in the direction the old man told him to go.

"Wait! Or I'll die before we reach home!" the master cried.

"Nah! No waiting to go home!" the boy dragged him all the way to Magnolia!

* * *

**She wanted to join Fairytail… He was a member of Fairytail… When they met…**

"The rune knights are here!" he said, grabbing her hand, "Come, let's run!"

"Why should I run?" she asked.

"You want to join Fairytail, right?" he asked. She nodded.

Off they ran!

* * *

**Because they spent some time alone in their childhood, they knew what friends meant…**

"_I'm not going to let you disappear! I can force open the gate, watch me! Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" she chanted the words to force open the gate._

* * *

"I'm not going to let you die, Erza" he said, as he saved the red haired requip mage.

* * *

**She accompanied him to save a friend. Then after, he didn't leave her alone…**

"Why do you want me to come with you?" the blonde asked, crossing her hands against her chest. She surely cannot go on an S-class mission. No way! That's against the rules!

"Come on, Luce. We're a team right?" he asked.

* * *

**When she was kidnapped, he rescued her in the worst of worst circumstances…**

"Natsu!" she yelled, as she jumped from the sky prison of the Phantomlord headquarters.

"Lucyyy!" he ran as fast as he could, just to catch the blonde in time…

* * *

**When she was being brutalised, he was her courage to stand.**

"You guys are complete idiots! I feel so sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not afraid of you at all!" she said mustered up her strength.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" the iron dragon slayer warned.

"Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!" she said, standing with the support of the wall.

This irked the iron dragon slayer and he clenched his fist, aiming it in her face. She closed her eyes tight. This was not the end of her. She knew. Because he'll come…

And his fist never reached her… Because he came…..

* * *

**When she was said to be executed, he was furious.**

"Lay a finger on her and I'll turn you all to ash!" he growled.

* * *

**When she was sick, he made her smile.**

"What's all the noise outside?" she woke up from her bed after a long nice nap. She opened her window. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her. She couldn't believe seeing a Rainbow sakura tree floating on the river in front of her apartment.

A smile crept on her face as she leaned on her window sill watching the floating Rainbow Sakura tree…. It's him, right?

* * *

**When she was sad, he tried cheering her up.**

"Lucy…" he stood there outside her apartment along with his partner, Happy.

"Let her be right now," her landlady told them, not letting them in.

Lucy was crying. She just finished reading the letter that came with the rent, from her father. She could hear the conversation going on outside. She heard the sighs of her teammates, the sound of their footsteps leaving.

"Lucy! We're going out on a job" she heard him say.

"We'll bring you back Shirotsume dumplings" the blue neko shouted.

She lost seven years. She didn't want to lose more.

"Wait you two! I'll also accompany!" she shouted, as she wiped her tears and made her way to join them.

* * *

**When she'll fall, he'll catch her…**

"Lucy… Where's Lucy?" he asked.

"Calm down, Natsu" Erza said.

"Warren and others are looking for her right now," Gray replied.

"How can I calm down?" he shouted.

He sniffled the air. It was her scent. Lucy's scent!

"Lucy's scent! I'm sure of it! Go over that way, octopus!" Natsu shouted.

"Kanaloa-kun, if you would," Ichiya asked.

The octopus guided them to the direction they wanted. He jumped off it, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it in time otherwise. He saw her, falling from the sky as if a shooting star.

His gaze was fixed on her. He tripped and fell down. Quickly standing on his feet, he began running. He threw himself as a cushion and caught her.

* * *

**When she lost, he was there for her…**

"Save your tears for when we win," he reassured her that they're going to win.

* * *

**When she was thrown into prison, he couldn't calm down…**

"Natsu wanted to anyway to rescue you" the cat told Lucy, when she asked Natsu about the tournament.

* * *

"_**There were many times I felt on the verge of giving up And many times I met with big troubles and met with some really tough opponents. But during that time, he would always be there…" she thought…**_

* * *

"_**What's the point of coming here when I lose sight of Lucy?" he said….**_

* * *

**She's cute. He's adorable…**

**They're alike but still they're different…**

**They're together but still they're far apart….**

**They care for each other yet they still fight each other…**

**But that's not what is important!**

**What is important is: THEY ARE CUTE TOGETHER! **

**And yet still oblivious to their own feelings… **

**Wonder how long this will go on… **

**And until they realise their feelings for themselves…. **

**They'll sure have quite a bunch of their moments… **

**Nah! Little lovely sweet memories of love!**

**Something they'd cherish for their lifetime…. NATSUxLUCY!**

* * *

**Me: Minna! How was it?I hope i didn't get any of it wrong. Do point it if you spot one. Love to correct it immediately! Do let me know if you find errors.  
**

**Natsu: Seriously, We're too eager to know! This is the first time Beatress didn't torture me too much. Send me your opinions and comments and suggestions about this one-shot!**

**Me: You can also pm me, minna! Thank you for taking your time on this fic! **

**Natsu& Me: Arigatou! Bye for now! Leave a review!**


End file.
